For vehicles, the door lock is a major item of concern for safety issues. Before driving or leaving a vehicle unattended, drivers usually need to confirm whether or not the doors are locked.
In a vehicle door lock device of conventional art, an additional micro motor is used to confirming whether the vehicle door lock is in the locked or unlock position. However, this additional motor raises the cost of the vehicle door lock.
Hence, there is a desire for a motor for a door lock which can provide feedback about the state of the lock or which at least provides the public with a useful choice